PsicoHonk
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: tal vez un dia las ame... pero eso ya nunca mas podra ser asi... ADVERTENCIA incesto y mucha sangre
1. solo un cap

Todas sabemos que ustedes son más que amigas, no lo pueden negar –Maki una de nuestras amigas miraba fijamente a Umi y Kotori, mientras que las otras chicas solo se dedicaron a sonreír de manera divertida- No tiene nada de malo que amigos de la infancia se vayan a enamorar

-Umi echaba humo por las orejas mientras que Kotori solo se reía bajito para no seguir apenando la pobre Umi- lo ven, no era tan malo y, además tarde o temprano las atraparían jejeje –dije mientras me recargaba en mi asiento-

Bueno hoy no haremos ensayos y solo nos iremos a casa –todas estuvieron de acuerdo menos Umi quien decía que solo era una excusa para vaguear-

Bien chicas, creo que es hora de irme a casa –sonreí amablemente mientras me alejaba, la cruel realidad era que nosotras solo hicimos eso para que yo no me sintiera tan sola, la verdad es que Kotori y Umi son novias de hace más de un año y yo solo soy el apoyo moral- adiós –rápidamente Salí de la escuela dejando a mis amigas a solas, esto me estaba afectando demasiado… jamás debí enamorarme de mis mejores amigas, ellas son felices juntas y solo soy un estorbo. Podía sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y se me estaba dificultando la respiración- ¡odio esto… odio la suerte que tengo! –murmuraba mientras llegaba a casa, así que entre a mi habitación rápidamente a vista de mi hermana quien solo entro y me abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba amargamente- Yukiho… porque todo me pasa a mi…-no sé cuánto tiempo pase en brazos de mi hermana…-

Tranquila Onechan estoy para lo que necesites –fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme profundamente dormida-

Yukiho, ella está bien? –a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Umi solo quiero que sea un sueño… no quiero ver a ninguna en este momento, más que nada porque estoy siendo egoísta- solo queremos verlas –por favor deténganse rápidamente me levante y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro para que nadie entrara-

Honoka abre la puerta por favor! –podía escuchar la voz de Kotori, pero no le di importancia, rápidamente tome una mochila y me cambie de ropa mientras fuera de mi puerta estaba Yukiho, Umi y Kotori tratando de abrir la puerta, ya no me importaba nada ni μ's ni la escuela, lo único que realmente extrañaría era a mi familia rápidamente me fui corriendo sin un rumbo en mi mente solo había una cosa… odio-

Honoka! -después de un rato de forcejeo el padre de Honoka con una patada derribo la puerta encontrando solo un cuarto desordenado y vacío-

Onechan… -Yukiho solo cayo de rodillas al piso aun en estado de shock, no podía creer que su hermana la había abandonado así-

Honoka-chan/Honoka –ninguna de sus amigas lo podía creer, también estaban en shock, aunque debían irse después de que la policía llegara y las interrogara, pero al final ellas no tenían culpa de lo que estaba pasando… o quizás si lo tenían y no lo aceptarían? Eso fue lo que pensó Yukiho después de despedirse de ambas junto a su madre-

-ya habían pasados unos meses y nadie tenía noticias de Honoka, en la escuela todas se preguntaban donde habría ido la líder y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, incluso en UTX las chicas de A-rise se habían enterado y ayudaban a buscar por las tardes pero tampoco encontraban tan siquiera una pista, mientras tanto en una pequeña casa entre los suburbios más apartados de Tokio estaba Honoka y su aspecto había cambiado mucho, su cabello ahora era corto como el de un chico incluso su mirada antes cálida y alegre ahora era completamente fría y cargada de odio- muévete o quieres acabar como esa basura? –con desprecio apuntaba el cuerpo inerte de un hombre –con temor el tipo se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la joven quien llevaba varios cortes en su cuerpo pero que no parecían importar- creo que es hora de una visita –aún era temprano así que decidió ir al lugar menos pensado en ese momento-

-mientras tanto en Otonokizaka las chicas de tercero ya se habían graduado aun así seguían visitando la escuela por si había alguna noticia de Honoka, aunque de apoco perdían las esperanzas nadie podía decirlo en voz alta ya que Yukiho estaba ahí y ella no perdía la fe en que un día su hermana regresara y aclarara todo lo que había pasado- chicas me voy a casa, ya es algo tarde –la menor de las Kousaka se retiraba rápidamente a su casa para comenzar nuevamente con la búsqueda que durante meses hacia-

Yukiho –la chica se había quedado helada al escuchar esa voz, aunque ahora era un poco más fría que antes pero aun así era inconfundible, aunque su aspecto había cambiado un poco y usaba ropa más holgada y llevaba una gorra, un así seguía siendo su hermana- sabía que eras tú Yukiho…

Onecha…eres tú cierto… no es un sueño… -de apoco las lágrimas y sollozos se hacían presentes, pero no impidió que corriera a abrazar con fuerza a su hermana la cual la recibió con cariño entre sus brazos- sabía que regresarías… siempre lo supe onechan! –el fuerte llanto de la menor fue disminuyendo lentamente a medida que Honoka acariciaba el cabello de esta-

Yukiho podemos ir a un lugar un poco más silencioso? –la mirada de algunas personas le estaba incomodando así que rápidamente tomo la mano de su hermana y la llevo a un parque que solían visitar cuando eran pequeñas- hace mucho que no hemos venido a este lugar

Es cierto –ambas se habían sentado bajo un árbol a observar el lugar- Onechan… porque –antes de que ella pudiese decir nada la mirada fría y penetrante de su hermana la hizo perder la voz y sentir cosas que jamás pensó por su propia hermana-

Solo te diré que ya no soportaba esto y lo único que quiera era huir de todo… aunque lamento haberte dejado, así como así –lentamente Yukiho se acercaba a su hermana abrazándola con fuerza- lamento todo el daño que les hice a papá… mamá y a ti… mi única hermana mi amada hermana menor –ambas se abrazaban con fuerza hasta que escucharon a lo lejos unas voces se acercaban-

Onechan? –Honoka se estaba alterando de sobremanera al reconocer las voces de las que un dia había llamado "mejores amigas"-

No quiero que ellas me vean aquí –la peli naranja miraba a diferentes direcciones para poder huir de aquel lugar, no quería verles la cara a ellas-

Honoka mírame –la nombrada se quedó mirando fijamente a Yukiho quien se sonrojo levemente pero lo que haría a continuación ni ella misma lo pensó jamás, con rapidez tomo a su hermana por el cuello atrayéndola a su cuerpo antes de que la mayor pudiera siquiera negarse sintió los suaves labios de su hermana no podía negar que se sentía bien pero era algo que jamás se le cruzo por la mente, besar a su propia hermana estaba fuera de su alcance más que nada porque al fin y al cabo eran hermanas pero todo eso se estaba perdiendo muy profundo en la mente de la mayor al sentir como su hermana profundizaba más el beso lo que hiso que correspondiera ya no importando nada más que ella y Yukiho-

Creo que sería de mala educación interrumpir –pudo escuchar a lo lejos como Kotori se había dado cuenta de Yukiho y un chico desconocido por ellas- vamos a buscar a otra parte

-con cuidado de ser descubierta observo como las chicas se iban decepcionadas de aquel lugar- Yukiho… porque hiciste eso –ambas estaban sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada, pero sin perder el contacto visual-

…no lo se, solo quería ayudarte y solo se me vino eso a la mente –la menor de apoco se sonrojaba mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana- no quiero que me dejes nuevamente Onechan

Lamento no poder acceder a eso… aun no puedo regresar- podía sentir como su hermana se tensaba y se aferraba aún más a ella- no hagas esto más difícil por favor… debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie que me has visto –Yukiho negaba aun si pronunciar palabra alguna ya que si hablaba se pondría a llorar nuevamente-

…solo una última cosa antes de que te marches –Honoka asintió lentamente con su mano en el mentón levantaba la cara de la menor para observarla directamente a los ojos- Honoka onechan… -la mayor se sonrojo profundamente sabía que era lo que su hermana quería al momento se acercarse mirarla fijamente sintió ese deseo de volver a besarla y así lo hizo, a ninguna le importaba si era algo horrible ante los demás solo les importaba estar juntas en ese momento- Honoka… -con gran esfuerzo ambas se observaron unos segundo para volver a besarse aun con mayor intensidad que antes dando rienda suelta al deseo que las invadía con cuidado que nadie las viese se ocultaron tras unos arbustos donde siguieron besándose y Honoka encima de su hermana no daba tregua y de apoco le quito el blazer y el moño de color celeste mientras le habría la blusa- no hagas mucho ruido –la mirada fría de hace un rato ahora era de deseo y eso a Yukiho le había excitado-

Honoka… llévame contigo… -a duras penas entre gemidos ahogados la menor había pedido pero esta solo le sonrió y acerco a su oído mientras metida una de sus manos por debajo de la falda acariciando tortuosamente los muslos de esta-

Si lo hago sabrán que me encontraste, y tendría que decir el porqué de todo lo que ha pasado… así que aguanta un poco más Yukiho prometo que regresare a tu lado –sin ninguna delicadeza la mayor le quito la ropa interior eh introdujo un dedo dentro de ella lo que hizo que esta gimiera fuertemente pero antes de que pudiesen ser descubiertas Honoka cubrió la boca de su hermana con su mano libre- estas muy apretada hermanita mmm me pregunto qué sabor tienes –Yukiho estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras veía como su hermana bajaba hasta su entrepierna y comenzaba a lamer con lentitud mientras la menor cubría su boca con ambas manos para no gritar del placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-

-después de un rato de todo eso ambas estaban exhaustas y abrazadas mirándose fijamente- Honoka… que es lo que has pasado? –Yukiho en un momento mientras lo hacían le quito la chaqueta y la playera que llevaba Honoka y pudo observar varias cicatrices por algunas partes de su cuerpo-

Han pasado muchas cosas y ya no soy como antes –ya se estaba haciendo de noche y era hora de que Yukiho regresara a casa- es hora de que vayas a casa, mientras debo atender algunos asuntos antes –ambas se vistieron y se encaminaron un par de cuadras hasta la casa de ambas, pero solo Yukiho se iría- no me mires así, ya te dije que te vería nuevamente –con una cálida sonrisa la mayor observaba a su hermana, pero antes de que pudiese responder algo, alguien se acercó rápidamente a ellas-

Yukiho-chan eres tú? –Rin y Hanayo iban caminando de regreso a sus hogares y al parecer habían estado en casa de Honoka- etto… creo que hemos interrumpido algo –decía Hanayo al ver la mirada fría del acompañante de la menor-

No se preocupen solo me despedía de mi novia –Honoka había forzado su voz a una más tosca y que no pudiese ser identificada, Yukiho se sonrojo fuertemente al igual que las demás-

¡Oh… Yukiho-chan tiene novio nya! –Rin sonreía mientras Honoka se estaba cabreando un poco por lo que tomo a Yukiho de la cintura y la beso frente a las demás y sin más se fue sin siquiera decir adiós dejando a todas rojas has las orejas-

-después de dejar a Yukiho con Rin y Hanayo continuo caminando hasta llegar al templo en el cual desde lejos pudo observar una figura familiar que al parecer estaba sola- es hora de otra visita al parecer –nuevamente esa mirada fría y cargada de odio aparecía en Honoka quien con cautela se acercó a la mayor quien no lo vio venir hasta sentir como era tomada por la espalda, siendo arrastrada detrás del templo- tanto tiempo Nozomi-chan –la sonrisa sádica de Honoka hiso estremecer a Nozomi quien palideció al ver a su amiga en ese lugar- esperabas que fuese Eri? Lamento no ser tu noviecita –cada palabra era dicha con desprecio el cual no pasó desapercibido por la mayor quien antes de poder hablar fue amordazada- ¿pensé que podías predecir todo? ¿Dime puedes pronosticar tu propia muerte? –Nozomi veía como su amiga sacaba una navaja de su pantalón y rasgaba su ropa-

-Sin descaro alguno Honoka le quito la parte superior a la mayor quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas observaba como su una vez querida amiga ahora observaba con lujuria sus pechos descubiertos-

¿Recuerdas ese día en la azotea, antes de que las 9 estuviéramos juntas? –Honoka se puso detrás de Nozomi y quien estaba temblando del miedo al escuchar la voz fría y sin pisca de sentimientos de su captora- cuando nos manoseaste? –con rapidez tomo los pechos de Nozomi y los apretó sin dañarla realmente, disfrutaría un rato de esto- son tan blandos… siempre quise apretarlos así… dime Nozomi que se siente ser amada? –la mayor estaba sonrojada y asustada, Honoka le hablaba muy de cerca y podía sentir su respiración en el cuello- podría matarte ahora mismo pero me están entrando ganas de otra cosa mi querida Nozomi… mm mira lo mojada que estas –la peli naranja le había metido la mano a la entrepierna sin ningún descaro la había comenzado a tocar- que dices si tú y yo nos divertimos un rato? –el gemido de Nozomi encendió en la menor el deseo de seguir tocándola y así lo hizo durante varias horas en las cuales Nozomi le pedía que se detuviese pero que a Honoka solo le daban más ánimos de continuar- adiós Nozomi, saluda a las demás de mi parte –fue lo último que escuchó de Honoka después de que esta se marchara. antes del medio día una chica encontró a Nozomi solo cubierta por una manta y en estado de shock por lo que fue llevada al hospital donde Eri llego rápidamente-

Honoka es la culpable? –Eri no podía creer lo que escuchaba de parte de su novia quien estaba en una cama en el hospital- porque… que fue lo que hicimos? Ella nos odia…-las lágrimas recorrían las blancas mejillas de Eri quien se aferraba a Nozomi quien con fuerza la abrazaba también llorando ante la impotencia de todo lo que estaba sucediendo- no se lo perdonare… pensé que era nuestra amiga… pero ahora solo quiero acabar con ella- Eri había jurado ante Nozomi que encontraría a Honoka y la haría pagar por lo que le había echo-

Erichi… creo que Honoka-chan no está bien, cuando vi su mirada… ella ya no es la misma de antes –la rubia se quedó observando fijamente a su novia quien se veía seria- creo que está pasando por algo muy malo

¡No importa! Ella abuso de ti! Eso jamás se lo perdonare… Nozomi entiendo lo que quieres decir pero eso no me importa ya –Eri apretaba con fuerza los puños incluso podía sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en sus manos-

-no muy lejos de hay Honoka observaba desde la lejanía a Umi y Kotori mientras apretaba el filo de su navaja provocando una herida profunda en su mano- tu eres el novio de Yukiho-chan? –la voz de Hanayo atrajo la atención de Honoka quien se volteo encontrándose de frente con esta- eh? ...Honoka-chan? –antes de que pudiera gritar por haber encontrado a Honoka esta le cubrió la boca-

Sera mejor que guardes silencio o quieres acabar como ellos? –con su mirada le indico a un callejón donde habían varios tipos muertos y uno que otros a punto de fallecer- no te asustes no soy una asesina… o tal vez si… no lo recuerdo mmm –Honoka aún mantenía su mano en la boca de Hanayo quien estaba casi a punto de desmayarse- sabes, es una pena que tenga que darte esta noticia –Honoka no apartaba su mirada de los ojos malva de la menor quien estaba estática en su lugar- pero creo que deberás morir –de un rápido movimiento saco desenfundo una pistola y apunto directo a la cabeza de esta-

¡Que le haces a Kayo-chin! –Rin en un acto casi suicida se abalanzó contra el supuesto desconocido para que liberara a Hanayo- Kayo-chin rápido corre –rápidamente Rin tomo de la mano a Hanayo y corrieron a cualquier lugar donde no fuesen encontradas por Honoka-

-Honoka ya se había hartado de esto y rápidamente las siguió sin notar que era seguida por Kotori y Umi quienes escucharon el jaleo pero que no habían podido ver bien a la persona que amenazaba a Hanayo- deberíamos llamar a la policía? –Umi solo negó con cautela le envió un mensaje a Eri quien rápidamente supo quién podía ser así que iría rápidamente al lugar junto a Nozomi quien se había negado a quedarse acostada y de paso avisarles a Nico y a Maki-

Sera mejor que salgan pequeñas gatitas oh seguirán retrasándome –habían corrido a la escuela donde rápidamente se escondieron en una de las aulas de química- saben muy bien que de aquí no saldrán vivas –lentamente Honoka entraba a las aulas del primer piso intentando buscar pistas- Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan vamos a jugar –la voz demencial de Honoka tenía aun más asustadas a las menores quienes estaban abrazadas temblando de miedo-

Esto se ve mal, las va a encontrar ese tipo –antes de entrar a la escuela vieron a Eri y Nozomi quien tenía algunas vendas en sus brazos y cuello- ¿cómo es que llegaron tan rápido?

¡Eso no importa un tipo está persiguiendo a Hanayo y Rin! –Umi estaba alterada y solo quería entrar a buscar a sus amigas. Eri se veía seria mientras Nozomi tomaba su hombro- que es lo que les sucede a ustedes?

Creo que ese no es un tipo… -murmuro Nozomi bajando la mirada- es Honoka –un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de todas incluidas Maki y Nico quienes habían llegado segundos después en el auto del padre de la menor- apresúrense o puede cometer alguna locura mas

Las encontré… -un ruido de disparo se escuchó por toda la escuela alertando a las chicas fuera mientras tanto dentro estaba Honoka apuntándole a Rin quien estaba en el piso a un lado del cuerpo de Hanayo quien recibió un impacto en el estómago- adiós gatita –otro disparo helo la sangre de todas quienes corrieron por toda la escuela en búsqueda de Honoka, pero esta se había ocultado muy bien en espera de alguien mas-

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… -Maki caminaba con cautela junto a Nico quien estaba aferrada de la menor, mientras en otra parte de la escuela Umi estaba junto a Kotori quien estaba a punto de desmayarse por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo-

Umi-chan dónde vamos? –mientras caminaban entraron a la cocina de la escuela donde Umi tomo un cuchillo afilado- no pensaras… en la mirada de Umi se podía ver determinación-

Quiero detener esta locura…-antes de que pudiesen salir de la cocina se toparon con Hanayo quien a duras penas llevaba a Rin a su lado, ambas con heridas de bala- hay que llevarlas a la enfermería –Umi tomo a Rin en sus brazos y Hanayo era ayudada por Kotori quien con gran fuerza de voluntad de no caer en la desesperación se apresuraron a la enfermería- hay que buscar a Maki-chan

-en ese momento Maki estaba frente a Honoka quien en un rápido movimiento había dejado inconsciente a Nico para que no gritara- _y aquí es cuando suplicas por tu vida o quieres que le vuele los sesos a la enana?_ –Maki estaba enfurecida con Honoka quien solo sonreía mientras mantenía a Nico sujeta por el cuello desde atrás- esto no era contra ustedes, pero ella me obligo a hacerlo de esta forma –Honoka estaba comenzando a divagar mientras le apuntaba a Maki- _pero no queda de otra deberás matarlas a todas, jamás les importaste realmente a ninguna_ –Maki quien estaba un confundida por el extraño comportamiento de la mayor observo como desde atrás de Honoka aparecía Eri con cautela acercándose- esto no es lo que yo quería! Tú me obligaste –la lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Honoka quien estaba en una disputa con su propia persona- _Eri ni se te ocurra!_ –la voz fría de Honoka nuevamente se distinguía mientras apegaba su cuerpo a la pared y ahora apuntaba a Eri y a Maki- _Nozomi por lo que veo tu amada Eri no llego a rescatarte esa noche –_ con lujuria observaba a Nozomi quien desvió la mirada y hacia enfurecer más a Eri quien en un movimiento rápido intento quitarle el arma a Honoka pero esta fue más rápida y le aventó a Nico usándola de distracción para poder dispararle en la pierna a la rubia quien cayó al piso- _te dije que no lo hicieras! Jajaja eres tan idiota Eri_

Honoka porque a nosotras! ¿Qué es lo que te hemos hecho? –Nozomi se había interpuesto ante las chicas y Honoka quien la miraba fijamente- porque ahora actúas así?

¿Quieres saber por qué? –apunto su arma al pasillo por el cual se acercaba Umi solamente- por ella y Kotori, tu sabes que es sentirse rechazada por la persona que amas? –todas se quedaron en silencio- no creo que lo sepas ya que tú y Eri congeniaron a la primera igual que Maki y Nico –Honoka lentamente apuntaba el arma en dirección de su cabeza _\- te dije que te quedaras callada idiota! Honoka eres una idiota_ –todas estaban asustándose aún más ya que Honoka nuevamente estaba hablando sola- siempre eh amado a mis mejores amigas… pero siempre supe que yo solo era un estorbo para ellas –nuevamente esa mirada de odio en dirección de Umi mientras se apuntaba directo en la sien _\- mejor las matare a todas antes de que sigas hablando_ –en un rápido movimiento Honoka apunto a Nozomi disparándole de lleno en el pecho afrente a todas, para luego apuntar a Maki y dispararle en la frente- _esto es tan excitante… no sé cómo me contuve tantos meses!_ -Nico también recibió un disparo, pero en el corazón y luego Eri quien intentaba reanimar a Nozomi vio como el cañón del arma le apuntaba directo a la cabeza- _Dime Umi-chan alguna vez pensaste tan siquiera en mi como algo más? –_ Eri no podía moverse si quiera las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus hermosos ojos celestes-

-Umi observaba todo completamente estupefacta sin poder responder- …

1…2…3…4 –lentamente Honoka comenzó a contar mientras de su ropa sacaba la navaja- 5…6…7…8 -Eri había cerrado sus ojos esperando el final- 9…

Siempre lo pensé… junto a Kotori siempre te hemos amado –Umi había respondido rápidamente antes de que Honoka hiciera algo mas-

10… -sin piedad Honoka le corto el cuello a Eri quien callo junto a Nozomi y Maki- se nota que no sabes mentir mi querida Umi –Honoka se acercó a Umi apuntándola directamente en la frente- te conozco muy bien Umi al igual que Kotori y si intentabas apuñalarme con ese cuchillo el momento era cuando comencé a contar –las lágrimas de Umi solo hicieron ampliar la demencial sonrisa de Honoka quien jalo del gatillo sin remordimiento pero nada salió- contigo no necesito balas –un fuerte golpe en el estómago mando al piso a la peli azul quien gimió de dolor-

¡Detén esto por favor! –Kotori había llegado justo cuando Honoka se disponía a patear a la Umi quien estaba en el piso-

Pero si aquí está mi querida Kotori –Honoka lentamente se acercaba a Kotori quien retrocedía con cada paso que la peli naranja daba- ¿acaso tú también me vas a mentir? Dime Kotori, ¿alguna vez sentiste algo más que amistad por mí? Y será mejor que respondas con la verdad…

-Kotori observaba de reojo a Umi quien estaba tosiendo en el piso pero que poco le duro ya que Honoka la había acorralado contra la pared y ahora la observaba fijamente- …te amo Honoka, después de que desapareciste te he buscado todos estos días, pero jamás dimos contigo, incluso pensamos que habías muerto… -la mirada de Kotori reflejaba que no estaba mintiendo incluso esas lagrimas mientras le contaba cuanto la busco sin descanso eran ciertas-

Es la verdad… Nunca dejamos de buscarte… ese día que desapareciste tus padres nos pidieron que fuéramos a casa, pero no lo hicimos y te buscamos hasta la madrugada por todas partes –Umi se había acercado desde atrás ahora abrazaba a Honoka con fuerza mientras lloraba al igual que Kotori- ese día íbamos a contarte la verdad, pero huiste

La verdad es que siempre te hemos amado Honoka y sin ti nunca hubiésemos salvado la escuela ni nada… pero ahora deberás hacerte responsable por todo esto… -Honoka había estado observando el techo todo el rato mientras sus amigas la abrazaban con fuerza-

Lamento que esto no terminara como esperaba –de un rápido movimiento Honoka apuñalo a Kotori y luego a Umi dejándolas a ambas en el piso para luego alejarse un poco- hace un par de meses les creería y les diría que fuésemos algo más, pero ahora ustedes me dan asco! no las matare, solo las dejare con el cargo de conciencia de haber podido evitar esta masacre –sin más Honoka huyo de aquel lugar y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche mientras un quejido les llamo la atención era Nozomi quien aún respiraba pero con dificultad. No tardó en llegar la policía y las ambulancias las cuales se llevaron a todas al hospital-

-después de un par de horas y de que la policía comenzara una búsqueda incansable contra Honoka la cual jamás fue encontrada- por fin vamos a vivir juntas –ambas hermanas se miraban fijamente en lo alto de un edificio de los suburbios más abandonados de Tokio, esa noche cuando todo ocurrió Honoka fue a casa en búsqueda de Yukiho quien no dudo ningún segundo en irse junto a su hermana, pero sin antes dejarles una nota a sus padres-

Estas segura de esto Yukiho? –la menor solo le sonrió y abrazo a la mayor por el cuello besándola suavemente-

Nunca eh estado tan segura –ambas se volvieron a besar sin importarles nada, después de todo se tenían la una a la otra, después de todo Yukiho fue la única que estuvo siempre al lado de Honoka-

 **Y se acabó xD juajauajuajauajua a ver cuántos me lanzan piedras oh preguntando por mis otras actualizaciones ajajajaj**


	2. Omake

**Omake**

 **Escena donde Honoka sale corriendo de la vista de sus amigas**

-la peli naranja corrió rápidamente sin ver que un abuelito y su perro se atravesaron en medio de la calle haciéndole tropezar y pisarle la cola al perro el cual la estuvo persiguiendo por más de una hora-

 **la escena en el cuarto de Honoka toma 10**

-Honoka se levantó a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto- "PLAF" me lleva la que me trajo! Mi nariz –rápidamente las demás abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Honoka encontrándose con esta sobándose la nariz ya que al momento de levantarse las piernas se le enredaron entre las sabanas y se fue de frente-

 **¡Bien otra toma!** –Tsubasa observaba sentada en su sillín de directora-

¿Cómo es que no ha muerto aun… con lo tarada que es? –Nico bebía un jugo al lado de Erena quien solo le restó importancia y siguió grabando-

-después de que el padre de Honoka pateara la puerta Honoka aun intentaba salir por la ventana y era ayudada por Maki y Eri quienes no podían sacarla-… -el padre de Honoka tuvo que poner la puerta nuevamente en su lugar-

 **Escena del reencuentro de Yukiho y Honoka**

Yukiho…-la menor se volteo a mirar a Honoka, pero se asustó al mismo abuelito del otro día que justo tapo a Honoka en la escena-

 **¡Se repite!**

Yukiho…-nuevamente la chica se voltea y ahora se encuentra con Honoka quien estaba montada en una alpaca-

aJAJAJAJAJA que mierda! Honoka bájate de la alpaca que no eres un príncipe –la peli naranja refunfuñaba mientras se bajaba de la alpaca ya que Eri la había obligado a bajarse de la alpaca-

 **reencuentro de Yukiho y Honoka toma 3**

Yukiho… -ambas se abrazaban y fingían emocionarse y todo resulto bien hasta que…-que bonito trasero tienes hermanita "PLAF" una fuerte bofetada corto la emoción-

No me asustes así Onechan idiota –Yukiho se había asustado por eso la abofeteo-

¡Demonios eso debió doler! –Umi estaba con unas gafas de sol y sentada en el sillín de Tsubasa mientras esta no podía creer que Honoka le hubiese agarrado el trasero a su hermana-

Y lo que viene a continuación es peor Tsubasa-chan –Nozomi sonreía divertida mientras que Eri se cubría la nariz con una toalla por la sangre que le estaba saliendo de la nariz al igual que Hanayo-

¿A qué te refieres? –Tsubasa tomo el guion y casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza al ver semejante escena incestuosa- quien fue la demente que escribió esto! –Maki, Kotori y Nozomi levantaron la mano- y ellas están de acuerdo? –las chicas solo le restaron importancia-

 **La escena incestuosa**

-todas estaban en silencio mientras las protagonistas estaban en plena acción incluso Umi estaba observando la increíble flexibilidad de ambas- AAh Onechan~~~ y eso fue el fin de Eri quien se desmayó de una hemorragia nasal-

Es increíble cómo pueden hacer eso y seguir como si nada – Maki aún seguía sonrojada, mientras que a Eri la intentaban reanimar ambas hermanas sonreían divertidas por lo que no les sorprendió saber que ellas ya lo habían hecho antes-

 **Escena del encuentro de Yukiho y el RinPana**

-Honoka se acercó a Yukiho y la beso frente a las chicas quienes se comenzaron a sonrojar ya que el beso se estaba prolongando por más tiempo- CORTEN! ¡USTEDES DETENGANLAS! –Nozomi y Umi habían tenido que separar a las hermanas quienes no se cortaban ni un poco en lo incestuosas que eran, 10 minutos después lograron una toma buena-

 **Escena en el templo**

HYYYYAAAAA ERI-CHAAAAAAN AYUDAMEEEE! –al parecer Nozomi se había olvidado de su papel y ahora intentaba violar a Honoka quien fue rescatada por Eri-

 **Toma 2**

-Honoka estaba manoseando a Nozomi quien se empezó a descontrolar y a gemir como loca al parecer Honoka sin querer toco los puntos sensibles de Nozomi-

 **Toma 6**

-todo fue rápido para no tener más problemas pero no contaban con que Honoka se meterían entremedio de un pequeño bosque del templo y se caería y terminara metida de cabeza entre algunos arbusto-

 **Escena del Eri y Nozomi en el hospital (en la enfermería de la escuela, pero fue modificada un poco)**

Aah Erichi aquí no! –todas las que estaban fuera podían escuchar al par de hormonales dándose amor-

-10 minutos después- bien ya podemos continuar –Eri salía haciéndose la inocente mientras se arreglaba la ropa- que? Debía dejarle algunas marcas para que pensaran que la escena es más realista

 **Encuentro entre Hanayo y Honoka**

Eh? Honoka-chan? –Honoka rápidamente cubrió la boca de la menor quien se asustó- guarda silencio si no quieres acabar como ellos –con su mirada le indicaba el callejón el cual estaba lleno de jugadores de sif sin vida-

-después de ese susto Rin apareció pero la escena cuando se abalanzaba contra Honoka resulto mal y ambas terminaron cayendo colina abajo mientras rodaban-

-después de eso la escena fue grabada con dobles Maki se había vestido como Honoka y Rin era Umi quien intento no morir de la vergüenza de tener que volver a imitar a Rin-

 **Escena en la escuela**

No creo que sea un tipo… más bien es Honoka –todas fingían muy bien el estar sorprendidas mientras charlaban dentro de la escuela Rin, Hanayo y Honoka comenzaron a jugar a las cartas-

Sí que son lentas nya –las otras dos asintieron-

-después de eso la escena continua hasta cuando Maki se encuentra con Honoka-

Honoka… me estas ahorcando de verdad… -la pobre Nico estaba casi sin aire-

Ups –Honoka después de un rato de ser regañada por Nico regresaron a la escena-

¡No al maltrato de tablas! –Eri apareció con una pancarta desde atrás de Honoka quien no la había visto-

Como se supone que acabaremos…-Tsubasa ya estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos por las estupideces que hacían las chicas de μ's-

 **después de un rato de grabaciones cutres…**

Creo que mejor las mato a todas de una vez –la sádica voz de Honoka resonaba por el lugar haciendo a todas por algún motivo suspirar emocionadas, al parecer el que hablase así a todas las ponía en un extraño modo de calentura-

 **Otra vez la misma escena**

 _mejor las matare a todas antes de que sigas hablando –_ al momento de apuntar a Nozomi con el arma de utilería sin querer golpeo uno de los pechos de la chica quien emitió un suave gemido que atrajo la atención de Eri quien tomo uno de los Pals de la pancarta y persiguió a Honoka por toda la escuela por haber golpeado una de sus almohadas-

 _-_ después de eso todo se calmó y las escenas siguieron su curso tranquilamente incluso las muertes de las cuatro quedo perfecta hasta…

 **Escena Umi contra Honoka**

-Honoka tenía el arma en la frente de Umi, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso, después de todo estaban en el clímax de este fic de porquería. Todo iba bien incluso Umi había caído al piso perfectamente, pero nadie vio venir una pelota de voleibol que fue arrojada a la cabeza de Honoka la cual dio en su objetivo-¡no puedes hacerle daño a Umi-sempai! –todas se quedaron con cara de póker face al ver a Alisa quien no había sido invitada por un error de guiones o más bien olvidaron invitar-

Eemm Alisa… estamos grabando mueve la piña (cabeza) de la cámara –Erena quien grababa ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso al igual que Tsubasa mientras tanto Anju andaba de vacaciones en Cancún-

-al ver que Honoka no se podía mover nuevamente Maki fue de doble de Honoka mientras que la real se recomponía de semejante pelotazo-

-después de eso venia la escena de Kotori y Honoka quien ya se había recuperado a medias- Dime Kotori, ¿alguna vez sentiste algo más que amistad por mí? Y será mejor que respondas con la verdad… -ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente y no podían apartar la mirada de la otra, mientras se acercaban lentamente hasta besarse frente e todas quienes se sorprendieron de lo que estaba pasando la única que no se sorprendió fue Yukiho y Umi-

CORTEN! ¡QUE DEMONIOS USTEDES! –nuevamente Eri y ahora Rin tuvieron que separarlas- COMENZAREMOS DESDE EL INICIO

-después de repetir la escena unas 10 veces porque siempre acababa igual incluso intentaron con Maki como doble pero el resultado era el mismo y terminaban besuqueando a Kotori por algún motivo, luego se supo que la Kotorra andaba en celo-

 **La escena donde Kotori y Umi abrazan a Honoka**

-todos pensaban que acabaría bien pero como siempre alguna la iba a cagar y por extraño que fuese fue Umi la que arruino la escena al momento de decir su dialogo se le salió un flato tan fuerte que a todas les dio ataque de risa que no se podían contener- te dije que no bebieras gaseosas antes de las escenas importantes Umi-chan

Umi-chan eres una cerda –decía Honoka aun riéndose, mientras la peli azul le restó importancia se iba a beber una redbull ignorando por completo al resto quienes no le iban a hacer frente porque sabían que podía ser realmente peligrosa-

-regresando nuevamente a la escena… todo iba tranquilamente hasta cuando Honoka apuñalaba a ambas y huía del lugar dejándolas ahí tiradas, pero no tardo en regresar ya que al momento de saltar la pandereta le piso la cola a un perro nuevamente y este la persiguió y mordió el trasero-

 **Escena final**

-las hermanas incestuosas en el edificio…- estas segura de esto? –la menor se abalanzo contra su hermana besándola descontroladamente mientras las demás tomaban fotos del paisaje que estaba frente a ellas ignorando por completo el acto incestuoso a sus espaldas-

-después de volver a grabar la escena todo fue normal hasta la edición de algunas parte, pero todo acabo muy normal para μ's-

 **FIN**


End file.
